


A drop of eternity

by eleinordash



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinordash/pseuds/eleinordash
Summary: Elydir will never forget the moments she shared with Fingon. None of them. One was quite clear to her though.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> First Age Verse - Before and after Nírnaeth Arnoediad.
> 
> Check out my muse's story and her verses, to understand more of the story.  
> { http://i-dream-of-oceans.tumblr.com/nav }

It’s incredible how only five years have passed since Elydir has found Fingon. Being with the Noldor, her kin, seemed to be where she truly belonged. She was blessed that she was taken in by the House of the Silver Sword, when she was young, but Sindar never truly accepted her as one of their own. Here, she was truly home.

And how blessed was she, to have met one of the greatest of all Noldor? Her admiration for the prince was only growing stronger each day. He was so sweet and kind, the kindest person she knew. He was handsome and smart, but quiet and shy too. Unlike his three siblings, that she had met and heard so much about from the prince, Fingon was truly… pure. It was the only word Elydir could find that fitted him perfectly.

“What are you writing?” a gentle voice asked from behind her. Her brown hair fell over her face and when she looked up, a few strands resting on her face. The man gently pushed them away and sat on the marble bench next to her.  
Despite her light blush, Elydir smiled at him. “Nothing important for my prince to know” she replied, but decided to tell him anyway. “It’s a story. I like to write. It’s about a prince that never belonged in the life he was born. So he left to explore the world, but was cursed by a wizard. Then no one would recognize his true form and all would think he was a wild horse and just ignore him”  
Fingon was left staring at her, before smiling, “This is.. good. Sounds interesting”  
She closed the notebook. “You hate it” she commented. “I know your tone when you’re not impressed with something”  
He smiled, with a bright, charming smile at her. “I don’t hate it, Ely. It’s interesting, really. But why is it so sad? Why was he cursed?”

She looked at the garden around them, the vivid green color of it; the flowers that added dots of color in fluffy bushes. “He was cursed because of a misunderstanding. He found someone wounded in the woods and the wizard saw him standing over them. He thought he did it, and casted a spell on him. And ever since, the wild horse tried to find the wizard, to explain to him what had happened. But he couldn’t find him. He only found a woman in the forest that lived on her own and stayed with her, until one morning the horse defended her from thieves. This is where I’m at, right now. He saved her and got hurt, but she is alright. And the wizard probably saw that and realized a murderer would never do something so noble and kind”  
The prince hummed, fingers tapping on his chin. “Make it so that the wizard was unsure. Add a bit more to the plot. Maybe that the woman saw something in the wild horse. Cared for it, perhaps she felt a strange aura around him. She knew he was enchanted? What if she was an enchantress herself?”

Ely smiled and hummed, nodding. “Impressive. I thought you were only good at singing and playing the harp and all”  
Fingon chuckled softly. “Is this a way of asking me to play for you?” he asked and the Noldo girl blushed, in a pale shade of red.  
“Maybe” she looked down with a smile. “I was going to get this inside, I could.. bring you your harp, perhaps?”  
“I’ll wait for you under that tree, don’t be too late” he replied, excitement making his tone light and cheery.

~*~

Life in Dor-lómin seemed… nice. Fingon was now High King and she was a general of his army and an adviser in military matters. They spent a lot of time together, yet not enough for her.

Snow fell silently this afternoon. It was still day, but the light would soon leave and the clouds would grow darker. Ely loved this season; it filled her with such peace. Even the cold was something she liked. Well, she preferred the warmth that fire offered, but the cold was refreshing and welcome.

It was one of the rare days she was not in an armor, but instead in a dark blue and grey dress. It was warm, but she also wore a thick cape, with grey fur around the neckline. She let the hood rest on her head, but not cover her face. She wanted to see everything, feel everything. The gardens here were so.. melancholic these days. White, with only bare wood and twigs all around her. She ran her pale hand over one of the twigs, accidentally getting pierced by its sharp end. A single drop of blood fell on the white snow, so slowly that Elydir could swear time was passing slower now.

War was coming. A lot of blood and lived would be lost. A lot of chaos and despair. She had so many things to take care of, so many responsibilities resting on her shoulders. The weight felt unbearable these days; enough to make her suffocate.  
She looked the drop on the snow. Please let it be her blood that will be spilled. Not his.

It was no secret Elydir admired Fingon and followed him loyally. What was a secret was that through the years, her affection has grown so much more. She was now scared of every battle, every day. He had to live a life of peace, he needed happiness. He deserved it. And Elydir felt like drowning whenever he was in danger. As if the air refused to stay inside her lungs. She didn’t realize she was shuddering. She was a warrior, she was supposed to be fearless. Strong. But she was so weak and scared. Not for herself. For Fingon.

“Writing another book?” a soft voice asked. In her state, Ely jumped a little in surprise. She felt a hand on her waist and she relaxed once more. “I didn’t mean to startle you, my friend”  
“I’m surprised you remember that. I was so young back then. Writing that stupid story” she replied fast, hoping her worry wasn’t visible on her features. But Fingon knew. He always knew. Ely’s true worry was how much she knew about her feelings.  
Frowning, he pulled her close. They had grown close enough to share embraces once in a while and with the excuse of the cold around them, the High King willingly pulled her close. And Elydir didn’t miss her chance to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest for once. One single moment she could steal his warmth and scent. Just once.

“I’m alright” he murmured, almost casually. “Safe and sound. You don’t have to worry, I can see it on your face you’re growing sick of worry, Ely”  
“I’m allowed to worry for my king” she replied softly, still shuddering. Fingon rested his cheek against her hair. “I don’t want to live in a world that you’re not a part of”  
The words left without her will and the moment she realized they were actually spoken, she stayed still, waiting for the slightest reaction.  
“Oh Ely” the man sighed softly. “My dear, sweet Elydir. My Silver Warrior” he stroked her hair gently. “If there is a world free of Morgoth and his darkness, I’ll be happy to die out there. There will be many kings to follow after my death, many to lead us to greatness-”

“Fingon, that’s not what I mean”  
At this point, the general had grown so tired of this tremendous weight on her that a little part of her broke. It felt as if there was a crack on her body, as if she was made of stone and slowly falling apart. How many times had she masked her true words with ridiculous excuses and explanations, to hide their true meaning?  
Elydir knew, she was no idiot. Fingon and Maedrhos were closer than friends or cousins. She had known for a while, but refused to believe the rumors. Or her instincts. She was no idiot. But she had to, at least, try. Just once. She needed to be honest for once in her life.

The High King looked at her, as she pulled back from his embrace. She held her cape tightly around her and turned her back on him. She could not speak her mind and look at his eyes. “I’ve known you since.. forever” she smiled softly at these words. “I met you when I was a young woman, you were a prince of close age; I was happy to have a friend and someone to follow. Really, I was. I still am. But we’re not young anymore and… I’ve.. changed”  
“Ely, what..” He reached for her shoulder. “What is it?”  
“You know what’s funny?” she asked softly. “Your father once told me he’d love to see someone like me by your side. Like me, of course. Not me. And I knew, since then, that my affection was one sided and it would always remain like this. Then he was gone and you became king.. Something in me gave me this false hope that I could try and tell you how I feel. But we’re at war” she felt her eyes filling with tears.

“We’re at war and we will not make it out of it. I know I’m pessimistic, you always say that” she half chuckled, wiping a tear that escaped. “I know that I should remain as professional as one can be. Lock everything away, bury the feelings, forget them. But it’s war… I just can’t…” she bit her bottom lip hard, to prevent the tears from falling.  
When she felt Fingon moving to stand in front of her, her eyes closed. She didn’t want to see her cry, she hated it when she cried. It was a sign of pure weakness.

She was once more surprised to feel soft hands on her cheeks, and this didn’t help with her try to keep her tears from falling. “No, please don’t…” she whispered. Don’t comfort me. Don’t tell me things will go well. Don’t lie to me.br /> Words that were never spoken and never would be. “Look at me” he whispered in return.  
Opening her golden eyes, Elydir felt the warm streams leaving from them and running against her cheeks. But found a man that looked at her with sadness. Care. Not pity. “I’m.. I don’t..”  
While he struggled to find the words, Ely swallowed hard. “I know” she spoke, her voice coarse. “I know about you two. Don’t try to explain to me what love is like. I feel it. It’s.. beautiful” She closed her eyes for a moment. “It hurts so much. But you’re so happy with him”  
“I am, yes” he nodded. “Complete. I can’t do anything to make you feel better. I’ve thought about it. My father had thought about it. But I just…”  
A moment of silence fell, where the king looked at Elydir, who looked away. Controlling her breath, she stopped her tears from falling. They felt cold against her skin now, even though the king’s hands still rested against her cheeks.

“I think I need to return to work” Ely murmured. She had gently rested her hands on Fingon’s wrists, who refused to let go of her.  
“No” he said firmly. “No, we need to talk about this Ely”  
Her golden –and now red too- eyes locked with his for a moment. “But you’re in love. With someone else. What is there left to say here?”  
The man seemed to have lost his words, but still tried to find something to say. He let his hands fall to hers and held them against his chest. “Yes. I’m in love with him. But being in love doesn’t make my heart exclusive so someone. I love you, Elydir. You’ll always be in my heart”  
“Just not in the way I’d like to be” she added softly. “While my heart, broken as it is, is only yours”  
“You were always so good with words” he commented. “I hate to hurt you so much, I truly do”  
“Fingon, you’re not hurting me” she shook her head. You’re only making me happy by being here. You’re making me proud when I see the man I’ve met to act as the wise and caring king that you are. You’re making me smile when I see you smile. You’re not hurting me. I’m hurting myself with those stupid feelings. I wish I could just..” she took a shaky breath. “I’m scared. So scared I’ll live a life without you in it. Do you see now what I mean? I take strength from your presence, I feel complete by being around you. If you die- if I fail to protect you, then.. do you think that there anything left for me on this earth?”

Someone must’ve walked in the garden, because Fingon tensed and stood tall once more. He held Elydir with her back turned to the door, knowing she didn’t want anyone to see her like this. He nodded without a word and whoever it was, it was now gone. Probably a guard, Elydir guessed. “You are magnificent” he spoke, in a tone serious and yet gentle. “You don’t see it but you are. You are clever and born to fight, skilled and brave. You are beautiful, on the outside but mostly on the inside. The best friend I’ve ever had, my strongest supporter, my wisest adviser. You are a part of my life I cannot lose, Ely. I know I cannot be all you want me to be, but don’t think for a second I’m not scared of losing you. Probably as much as you are of losing me”

Chuckling softly, Ely smiled and whipped off her last tears. “That’s impossible” she murmured. “Believe me. Now, let us return inside. We’re in the cold for too long and this conversation has come to an end. Thank you for listening. I appreciate it”  
The king embraced her for one last time tightly, for a long moment, before taking her hand and escorting the lady back inside.

~*~

It’s been so many years that Elydir had lost count. She lived in a realm now called the Woodland Realm. People were friendly, though kept a distance. King Oropher was kind to allow her to stay to his kingdom, as a tribute to her House, that was still loyal to him and had followed him even here. Elydir had met the two brothers that were now the bearers of the title. The White Knight. Elydir smiled at the thought of such a noble title for such a noble House, that she did not deserve to be a part of. One of the two brothers had a baby girl too. He had send a letter to her saying they named the baby girl after her. She was filled with such joy and pride, but soon remembered she deserve none of these things.

“A girl like you, of brown hair and golden eyes” she read the letter once more. “I hope she will grow to be just like her aunt one day too”. So king of Aegon to believe she was someone to be remembered and admired by a little girl. Naive, as well.

Elydir looked at the necklace she wore, the symbol of the House of Fingolfin on the one side and the House of the Silver Sword on the other. He had it made for her, since Elydir never celebrated her begetting day. She didn’t know when it was and her foster family had made one for her in autumn, but she never truly celebrated when she wasn’t with them. Fingon knew and remembered it each passing year. “Pure” she murmured.

She let the necklace disappear under her tunic and rode her horse. She would travel to Imladris and seek shelter for a while there. Perhaps she could find some old friends there too. Perhaps she could find Maglor. She truly admired and appreciated him, held nothing against him. Maybe that boy he and his brother raised, Elrond, would prove to be a man worth spending some time with. Who knew?


	2. Sharper than a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elydir found Maglor, but their meeting was far from what she had thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Age Verse - Before and after Nírnaeth Arnoediad.
> 
> Check out my muse's story and her verses, to understand more of the story.  
> { http://i-dream-of-oceans.tumblr.com/nav }

The Noldo had taken a horse and a few provisions and following the directions she was given, she left to find Imladris.  
She guessed she would find the Feanorian there. If not, she could simply meet the remaining of the twins they raised. Either way, she felt that she was suffocating under the green leaves of the Great Woods. She needed to travel, get some fresh air, let her eyes wonder and see new places. Elydir was not much of an adventurer. She left when young and found Fingon and his family and that was it. She found a place she belonged and wished to wonder and discover others no more. She was comfortable with that. Following years had her moving around, but she always had a place to belong.

Soon, the path was clear. Wearing simple robes, or dark blue and brown and no crest upon her clothes, she wore a dark outer robe with a large hood. They were said to live many Noldo that found refuge in Imladris. Ely wouldn’t take any chances being recognized.  
She was the Fallen General, after all. That was what others called Elydir when they were found and rescued. 'Failure' and 'fallen from grace', after a lifetime of victories and delivering her duties to perfection. She was broken now, tainted, much like a fine teacup that its owner loved but the handle broke. Useless.

 

“Hm, I could use some tea” she murmured. Thankfully, her foster family and her years with the Sindar had taught her to speak the language without any indications she was a Noldo. She didn't look as one either, she wasn't very tall, but not short either and her brown hair was nothing uncommon. Only her curly hair was a but unsured to, but still nothing new. Though some people could see and understand it, others simply thought she was another Sinda maiden. Which worked perfectly for her, the less attention the better.

She entered the city with a band of merchants, answering to be a visitor when the guards asked. Finding nothing suspicious but a dagger -for protection- they let her enter. And, by Eru, was this one of the most beautiful realms she had ever lied eyes upon. Goldolin was a place like no other, unable to lose its beauty by any other. But Elydir had to admit, this was a close second.

 

Dismounting, she took her bag, with the few things she had taken from Greenwood, and made her way to the palace. She requested an audience with the lord of the realm, but was quickly turned down by a young elf. Straight brown hair and kind eyes, but cautious and yet gentle. “You could wait for him in the gardens, though he won’t be done for quite a while” he had said.  
“I’ll wait. Let him know that a distant admirer has come to see him. From the time of precious jewels and dragons. He’ll understand”

Of course, she had snorted and still did at this expression. But it was about hers. A tall Noldo had once told her that, when she was following her King and he had come to visit. “We fight in times of precious jewels and dragons, Elydir” he laughed. “We will be remembered”  
The memory was bitter, filled with anger but she suppressed it for now. The elf blinked, obviously confused before she was lead to the gardens by a guard.

 

It was a relief to see that it wasn’t filled with as many trees as the gardens in Greenwood, but actual flowers. Not that Ely minded the trees, but she preferred the colors and scents. Her eyes landed on white daisies, spread as a beautiful bed that one wanted to lie on. Then lilac cyclamens gave a pleasant split of color on the grass. So many things to look and enjoy their beauty.  
She heard something, though, that sounded familiar. A song she had forgotten and about as surprised to find out she remembered its lyrics after all. Following the sound of soft harp playing, she found a part of the gardens that was secluded and almost secret. A man sitting on a marble bench, playing a harp of pale wood and painted on red and gold.

She made her way to him slowly, not wishing to interrupt the song.  
“..and then no man spoke, no voice was heard. Only the sweet, sweet song she sang~” he said softly.  
“The song of stars and birds, that tried to find the place where all began~” Elydir added, fully entering the secret garden.  
Music stopped and the man turned to look at the one that finished his song. “Elydir?”

 

Before she even had the chance to reply -the smile on her face had not fully been formed yet- Maglor was on his feet and with a sword in his hand. She had forgotten how fast he always was.  
“Stay back, Noldo!” He called. Ely raised her hands, as she did not wish to fight him, nor meant any hard to him.  
“How come you’re using it as an insult to me? You're a Noldo too” She asked, with a light smile in Quenya. She had missed speaking the language.  
“It has become a high insult here. You will not harm me or my boy! Leave, at once!” He growled.  
“Maglor, wait” she called, but his sword was already coming to her. She avoided the blow easily, moving away from it. “I mean you no harm, please”  
“How did you find me?” He growled again. “Have you come to fulfill your promise, Fallen General? Kill the Feanorians that killed your precious king?”  
“You speak words that are not true, not anymore” Ely called. “I blame one of your kin for Fingon’s death, not all of you. I think the whole world has enough to blame you and our race. I do not wish to kill you”  
“Lies!” He attacked again. Having been wandering and living a rather provincial life, Elydir lost her balance and Maglor’s sword cut her cheek, deep enough for the red line that was left there to start bleeding. It was sad to admit she was out of shape, after all the years she hadn't touched a sword.

 

“Atya!” A voice called, as an elf entered the garden running. “Stop it, stay your hand! She came unarmed, she’s no threat” he looked at the woman that was now leaning against a tree. It was bitter to admit, but Ely was losing her touch with fighting and the fact that such a light blow made her feel rather dizzy.  
“She can kill with her bare hands!” Maglor yelled. “She’s a Noldo, and one that hates us!”  
“Did she attack you?” The elf asked again. At that point, Maglor seemed to realize the other’s words were true. Armed with a small dagger, she could defeat herself and deliver a stealthy, lethal blow but in open combat, she would not last for long. It made sense to him now.

“She told Lindir she’s a guest ‘from a time of precious jewels and dragons’. She came as a friend” he said to him, gently taking the sword away from his hand.  
“My brother’s quote” he murmured. Looking at the brunette with cautious eyes, he spoke no word. The elf did though.  
“I take it you are of Noldo blood” he said. Ely nodded. “I am a friend of the Noldo, as I was raised by them. Welcome to Imladris, my lady. I am Elrond” the elf bowed his head.  
Elydir bowed as well, though still resting a hand on the tree trunk. “Lady Elydir, of the House of the Silver Sword. A mere visitor to your realm, I swear. I mean no hard to anyone here” she looked at Maglor. “I’ve come to find you, but not to kill you”

 

There was a moment of silence before anyone made any attempts to speak. At last, Elrond cleared his throat. “Let us go inside and stitch this cut. I take it you’re tired from your journey and need rest? You are rather pale, even for an elf”  
Nodding, she followed him inside, casting one last look at Maglor before entering the place once more.  
“I apologize for his behavior” he added, switching to Sindarin. Elydir noticed he spoke both elvish languages flawlessly. “He has faced enough hate and has come here in secret to rest, after wandering for years. I’m thrilled he’s back, but he’s still very careful” he explained.  
“He always was” she replied on the same language. “Careful and hard on trust, much like all of his family. We used to sing together. He and Fingon had occasionally shared a moment where they would play music together and I was there, either listening or participating. The only Feanorian I actually like” she looked at Elrond. “I meant no offense, I swear. It’s actually a fact, we never liked each other with any of the rest”  
Elrond smiled. “Fear not, for I can see when one speaks with hate and when they are indeed listing facts” he reassured her. “Why have you come?”

Elydir needed a moment to collect her thoughts and reply. They entered a large room, filled with shelves with all sorts of herbs and mixtures and books and plants. A healer’s chamber, she guessed. A great healer’s.  
“I was taken in by a Sinda House when I was a child and I still hold the title of it. It’s the reason I have a place to live. Oropher allowed me to live in his realm quietly, and for that I’m grateful, but I wished for a change. I’ve heard the two brothers raised two boys and wanted to meet the one that was now lord of a realm. I heard of rumor that a few Noldor live here and I had hoped to find Maglor as well. Though I had not predicted such a melcome”  
“For which, again, I apologize” he said, in a gentle smile. “Sit down, I’ll be done in a moment”

 

Taking a seat, Elrond cleared the cut and began stitching. "I've heard of your House before" he said as he worked. "Two brothers in Greenwood are of the same House, hm? The one if a dear friend, a brilliant scholar"  
She couldn't help but smiled softly for a short moment. She wasn't close with her cousins, but she knew them. She kept a distance, as she didn't want them to suffer because of her presence around them. "I take it it's Sellion. Aegon was born with a sword in his hand, my mother said"  
The lord nodded, smiling. "You don't live with them, then? I heard Aegon had a baby girl"  
"Which he was sweet enough to also name Elydir. He mentioned she has golden eyes like mine and wanted to pass the name to the next generation" she explained. "But no, I keep a distance from them. I don't wish to cause them problems"

The conversation ended and Ely did not flinch nor even blinked as he worked on her. With pain, she was familiar and it did not bother her any longer. A scar on her right eye and cheek was proof of that.  
“Ready” Elrond said and applied a thin layer of a salve on the stitches. “I’ll clean it in a moment and then we’re sure there won’t be any infections” he explained.  
“Imladris is a realm dedicated to all those that seek peace and a place to call home. You’re welcome to stay for as long as you wish, my lady. But I have to ask you a favor”  
“Of course” Ely nodded. “You’re the lord of the realm, your word is law”  
Chuckling, Elrond cleaned his hands. “I’m not that strict with friends” he replied, making Elydir raise an eyebrow. “If your presence upsets my step father, I’ll have to ask you to keep a distance and your stay here short. I’m sure you understand”  
“Certainly” she replied. “I didn’t come here to cause any discomfort”

 

“Then why did you come?” A voice asked. The last Feanorian was leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed against his chest.  
“To find another that is left alone on this earth. Without a family and a purpose. To see if I’m the last one” the last part came out on a voice low and sad. Elydir was not fond of the life she had. She could not understand why she was even alive, when others deserved to live more than she ever did. “I’ve come to see if there is a last place on this earth I can find my peace. For I have not found it anywhere and I’m sick and tired of looking for it”

Elrond was left staring at her. Many had come with similar reasons and spoke similar words, but there was a weight in Elydir’s words that made them stand out from the rest. As if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Elrond could see the female version of Maglor, sitting right across him.  
Clearing his throat, he cleared the salve. This was Maglor’s affair to deal with. Elrond would not make any decisions that his step father might not agree with. He looked at him, waiting for any sort of reply to the maiden’s words.

 

“The line you said to Lindir” Maglor spoke.  
“He had come to visit Fingon in Dor-lómin. He has said that to me; I remember he was mocking my overprotective suggestions for the upcoming war. Thought that it should be done with honor and not just watching from afar, like I suggested. They would be remembered for their valor. I still thought it was a ridiculous point”  
“That does sound like him” Maglor smiled, with a soft and nostalgic smile but it quickly faded.  
“We weren’t enemies” Ely spoke. “We were friends. Whenever we would meet, we talked and you played the harp and we sang. I don’t understand why you’re so hostile towards me now. I hold nothing against you”  
“You hold against my brother” he replied with a light shrug.  
“If he wasn’t late, Fingon would still be alive” the words left in a harsh tone. Elydir’s face relaxed and she looked down. “Let us not talk of it. But how did you know that name you called me?”  
“Word travels. Some Noldo here are survivors too. Say the battalion you led was meant to support the king from a distance but you miscalculated and you were delayed, then ambushed. They say you failed your king, for the first and last time, that day” Maglor spoke, with a sharp tongue that hurt more than any wound of a blade. Elydir remained silent.

 

“Atya” Elrond said. “How about we let lady Elydir to stay for a few days? So she can rest and gain her strength, before she departures again?”  
Maglor’s attention was now on his step son and he nodded in agreement. “I suppose here is some sort of feast in your mind too?”  
Elrond smiled. “Nothing too fancy, just the three of us, perhaps Glorfindel and Erestor too? Or is it better to spend the night just the two of you?”  
At that last remark, both Ely and Maglor turned to look at Elrond, confused by the suggestion. 

Elrond smirked. “I take that as a no, no matter how pleasant the thought was in my head” the lord chuckled to himself.  
“You do that annoying smirk my brother did when he thought he was being funny” Maglor smiled. “I have news for you: he never was”  
Elrond laughed and Ely half-smiled, amused by their interaction. There was care and love between the two and it made Elydir happy to see that. “I’ll escort you to your chambers, my lady” Elrond offered.


	3. Not a good morning after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elydir rethinks of her visit in Imladris, as she is clearly not welcome there. In fact, it only gets clearer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Elydir's outfit: https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11129/111293643/5486107-0351c0f4e675f77b9080551ef1d32b7e.jpg ]

Elydir was allowed to stay to Imladris, to rest and recover, before she was to leave again. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She certainly wasn't sure what she was doing there. What she told Elrond and Maglor were true, she came to find another lost soul, but that more. This wasn't just about her inner peace, no. This was deeper and even she couldn't figure out why she was there.

She was escorted to her new chambers, which were beautiful. She was used to her little house in the forest and now a room in the palace, with a view of forests and mountains and waterfalls seemed dreamy. She was too familiar with the woods and nature and the luxury of a palace room seemed almost.. unreal was the best word she could find. Elydir had convinced herself sh would never see such places again, so this was indeed unreal.

 

Resting against the balcony's railings, she admired the view under the pale moonlight. Nights like this one reminded her of happier times and in almost all of them, Fingon was there. She could recall one of those nights as if it happened yesterday; it was her begetting day. She didn't wish for any feast or celebration; instead, she chose to stay in her chambers and have a simple day off. Reading, having a long bath, relaxing in every possible way.

And then, he knocked the door and walked in with a bottle of wine in one hand and something wrapped in a dark cloth in the other. Fingon loved to make gifts to those he appreciated, jewelry especially. But knowing Elydir, she appreciated a good weapon more than a beautiful necklace or a stunning ring. She still had the dagger he got for her that day, with a beautiful case decorated with gold and rubies. She had it with her even now, packed with her clothes.

Sighing, she let her hair down and closed her eyes, for a moment wishing to be back in that place and time. If there was one thing Elydir had learnt in her new homeland, that was the songs. The stories sang by bards and accompanied by sometimes instruments, offering a momentary dream of joy. Singing brought peace to her soul, even for a short time and despite her shyness, she enjoyed it a lot.

And so she sang, a song about the stars and the rivers, reflections and beauty. It was one of her favorites, the lyrics were beautiful and the song itself was so calming. She let her voice, soft and fair, leave her lips without thinking of her surroundings. But soon the song was over and she opened her eyes. She was still in Imladris, in a balcony alone. No Fingon, no home for her. Nothing had changed. And why should it?

~*~

The next morning -and after sleeping in peace after a while- Elydir was called to have breakfast with the lord of the realm. Fortunately, being tired was a good excuse to avoid the dinner that was mentioned for the previous night, but she guessed that she couldn't avoid breakfast as well. That will be uncomfortable, most likely. She wasn't sure she wanted that right now...

Following a guard, she walked in the spacious halls that sunlight made brighter, almost golden-looking. Ely could understand the obsession people had with Imladris: it was indeed a realm unlike any other. She would always love her true home -that was long gone- but she could see why people wished to call this their home. She finally arrived to her destination: a spacious balcony on the lower levels of the palace, with a view of tall trees that almost covered the sky. It was as if they were inside the forest itself, which offered her a sense of familiarity and calmness.

 

There was Elrond and Maglor, sitting next to each other, but others were there as well. Two twin elves, looking a lot like Elrond -these should be his sons- as well as a young maiden -which should be his daughter- but also two other men she couldn't recognize.

Suddenly, the choice of attire seemed to be right. She wore a dress which was quite unusual for her, of silk dyed in a beautiful shade of blue that fell lightly around her frame. It reminded her of the ocean, that she had seen once and cherished as one of her favorite memories. And, of course, matching jewelry with the dress. She always wore these with that specific dress, as she loved the combination of the teardrop shaped stones around her neck and the gold chain against her pale skin. She was relieved to know she wasn't overdressed.

 

As she stepped closer, she bowed gracefully before placing her hand over her heart -gesturing the traditional Sindarin greeting- before she spoke in a light tone. "My lords and ladies, I wish you good morning"  
Elrond stood and walked to her, pecking her hand -which caught her by surprise, as no one had done in... a very long time. She smiled softly. At least Maglor and his stupid brother taught Elrond to be a gentleman.

"I hope you'll join us for breakfast, my lady?" he asked. "We've been expecting you, actually"  
"Oh, I- I wouldn't want to intrude upon such a personal moment. I was thinking of exploring your famous gardens" Elydir tried to avoid the situation as smoothly as possible.  
"Nonsense, you are welcome to join us" he kindly insisted. Elrond reminded her both Maglor and Maedhros: being charming and kind, while also persistent. Always getting what he wants in the end. She looked around with a light smile, before looking at Maglor. He still seemed displeased by her presence. No shock here, really...

Elydir found herself following Elrond anyway. She sat across him and Maglor, next to the two gentlemen she didn't know. After a quick introduction with Glorfindel and Erestor, she was served tea, which she gratefully accepted. She felt a lot of unspoken tension around the table, the uneasiness growing stronger every moment.

 

I've heard a lot of your children, my lord" Ely said in a soft tone, trying her best to begin a conversation. She was terrible at small talk. "About your sons's valor, as well as your daughter's beauty. Mirkwood is the perfect place to learn gossip from all over the world; a- as well as important news, of course" she added, gaining a few chuckles.

The princes introduced themselves at the mention, with Elrohir mimicing his father's actions and kissing the back of her hand, before returning to his seat. That made her smile fully, even blush a bit. So he was the heart-breaking prince and the other prince should be the serious one. She made a mental note on that.

As for Arwen, she seemed quiet and Elydir respected that. She nodded to her, which the princess returned with a light smile.  
But her focus returned to Maglor, as he started talking. "You should all know, Elydir used to be Fingon's most trusted General" he started.  
"Oh no" a soft whisper was heard, though Ely didn' locate the source of it.  
"She was also his most trusted friend, since she was young. She's a Noldo, but taken in by a Sindarin House. But she left them. Left the family that so graciously took her in, to follow her kin. Impressive, huh?"

 

Though the way he presented the story, the emphasis was on the part where she abandoned her family, her expression remained relaxed as he spoke. But Maglor seemed in a mood to ruin her day anyway.  
"I don't see why my story would interest anyone here, Maglor. But it is true, I was raised by a noble house of Sinda elves. I chose to follow my kin in search to find my calling. Turns out war was that calling; or duty, to put it better. I was created to offer my service to someone I believed it and so did I" she replied softly. She was determined to ignore his hateful implications and hateful comments.

"Some say she even had a secret relationship with him" he continued, ignoring her words. "Other say they were married and some even believe that they had a child together" he added, with a mischievous grin, but in her eyes it looked evil.  
"Atya, maybe you should-" Elrond tried unsuccessfully to stop him, but Maglor waved his hand mindlessly towards him, before continuing.  
"Of course the main theory was that she followed him like a puppy would follow someone, begging for attention, but he wasn't interested. Being a king and all, I suppose he wasn't interested in orphans anyway. Stray puppies, one can say.." he chuckled at his own comment. "So what was it? That famous loyalty must've been dirtier than it looked. Too honorable for my taste, too pure. So what was it?"

Elydir stared at him for a long moment and all eyes seemed to be on her, but she couldn"t care less. "I find it highly insulting to mention a fallen king -a man of greatness- with such ill speculations, lord Maglor. But I don't expect you to care about insulting others, you're proving my words right as we speak" she stood. "But, to answer your question, you should ask your brother about that matter. He was aware of Fingon's feelings more than I ever was" she offered a smug smile before walking away, with her head high. She heard Maglor screaming insults as she was leaving the room -which was quite pleasing, knowing her own implication hit too close to home- and then walked towards the stairs and out of this palace.

 

She could hear footsteps behind her and someone calling her name, but she pretended not to hear them, until someone grabbed her arm. She quickly grabbed the hand and twisted it, a reflex she still had from her time as a warrior. Glorfindel left a groan or pain, but Elydir let his hand go instantly, taking a step backwards.  
"I- I'm so sorry for that" she said quickly, but the elf lord didn't seem angry.  
"Don't worry. A warrior's reflex, I understand" he added with a light smile. Elydir was actually too upset to return it. In fact, only now she realized how upset she was. "Are you alright? What happened in there was... intense. And wrong"  
She looked at the stranger, with the golden hair and kind blue eyes for a moment, before shaking her head. "I've.. faced a lot of criticism in all of my years, I've been insulted so much I have gotten used to it by now. But some things always get to me. And he..." she clenched her jaw. "He crossed the line"

 

Sighing, she looked away from the lord's eyes. "I didn't come here to bother anyone. I came here because I actually thought people find peace here. They come here to find answers, sanctuary even..."  
Glorfindel watched her, studying her for a moment, before replying. "Maglor is not your typical Noldo, that much you know yourself. He's not a bad person, though. Just troubled and he's tired..."  
"Aren't we all?" she left a dry chuckle at the comment. "I'm not welcome here, that's quite obvious, lord Glorfindel. It was a mistake to come here in the first place..."

Glorfindel seemed puzzled for a moment, unsure how to answer. "I just need some fresh air. Thank you for thinking of my well being, my lord. I don"t want to hold you from your duties" Ely turned around, ready to walk away, before she heard him follow her once more.  
Turning around, she was him smiling at her. "Is there anything else?"

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

~*~


End file.
